The cargo support of the present invention comprises an arrangement for supporting bags, groceries or other items in compartments separated by transverse collapsible rib panels. The support prevents the bags and other groceries from shifting, falling or moving around in the trunk. This prevents spilling of bags and/or various groceries and bottles breaking. The device may be stored in a collapsed condition and opened within a manner of seconds and positioned to support groceries or other cargo. Among the closer prior art references are the patents listed below:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,733 to Geeyes, discloses a storage container for use in the trunk of a vehicle. The patent includes a rectangular open top box with plastic sheet dividing members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,668 to Ricchiuti discloses a carrier tray having a plurality of compartments some of which are adjustable in size by the use of inclined insertable slats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,700 to Stannis discloses an adjustable storage system for groceries which includes a flat base and an upstanding thick side attached to the base and adjustable slidable sides which slide on the base and cooperate with the fixed side to provide support and containment for packages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,213 to Herlitz and U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,584 to Schoney are also of interest.
None of the foregoing patents disclose the structure of the present invention or have the distinct advantages inherent in the invention.